Lylia
Lylia is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer and can be found in the Turgen Mine. Background The daughter of a lord in Crell Monferaigne, Lylia was a holy child who received the blessings of Frei at birth. In 746 C.C., she was about to marry into the royal family, but ran out in the middle of the ceremony. Despite a thorough search for the new queen, she was nowhere to be found. Time passed, and people began to forget she ever existed. However, six years later in 752 C.C., mayhem broke out when she was spotted in the Salerno region. She returned to Crell Monferaigne, but in a fragile mental state. A while after her return, she threw herself from atop the castle walls in front of the king. Lylia was thought to have been kidnapped by the alchemist Woltar. In reality, the two were lovers, and Lydia was born of their union. Lylia is an affectionate person, and her biggest regret is that she was not strong enough to live for her daughter's sake after Woltar's death. However, after being released, she decides to rebuild her new life in Crell Monferaigne: despite the painful memories, she now considers it as a home, rather than a den of monsters. She also reveals that her marriage to the king had been arranged by her parents. Battle Lylia is geared towards elemental offense, notably starting with two powerful Holy attacks, which can benefit from Psychosoma. She can also hold her own in both the damage and combo departments. She will join your party with a Short Bow, Silver Cloak and Leather Boots. Her initial skill is Victorious Vitality, which is theoretically handy, but very expensive to use. Attacks *'Aiming Wisp' - Initial *'Rising Wisp' - Initial *'Single Shot' - Initial *'Dual Tusks' - Level 8 *'Flare Blast' - Level 17 *'Stardust' - Level 25 *'Target Throat' - Level 33 *'Wave Motion' - Level 42 *'Binding Distortion' - Level 50 *'Smashing Shot' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Flame Shot, Poison Shot, Shrapnel Shatter, Stony Decree, Three-way Attack Magic *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 10 *'Normalize' - Level 23 *'Astral Maze' - Level 44 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Lylia uses the generic Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. She will say "Everybody, stay back!" before using it. Relic Location A bow in the Turgen Mine, found one screen left from the save point on a ledge. Lylia has a 50% chance of appearing. Millidia is the other possible option. Lylia will say "I never thought I'd have the chance to walk these lands again" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Lylia, she will ask "So you're releasing me from my fate as an einherjar?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "Meeting you was truly serendipity." Upon being released, Lylia will appear in a house to the left of the Inn on the upper level of Crell Monferaigne. The house notably contains a fragment of the tri-Ace poem. She will give you an Earth Gem if you go see her during Chapter 5 or 6. Conversation Lylia may have a short exchange with one of two characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: her lover Woltar and her daughter Lydia. *'Woltar' :Lylia: I prayed a thousand times that we might one day be reunited. :Woltar: I too, my love. We must thank the fickleness of fate. *'Lydia' :Lydia: Father and I were victims of your selfishness. You just did as you pleased. I shall never, ever forgive you. :Lylia: Lydia... Etymology Lylia may be derived from "lily". Its association with both the Virgin Mary and Hera in Ancient Greece http://www.teleflora.com/about-flowers/lily.asp may refer to Lylia's blessing by Frei, but also to her motherhood (even though both herself and Lydia think that she is a bad mother) and to her moral purity, in spite of her actions, or because of her deep regret for them. Additionally, the lily flower has frequently been used as a symbol of royalty (eg. the fleur-de-lis in French heraldry http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fleur-de-lis), a reference to Lylia's status as a queen. Taking into the account the modifications of the Valkyrie Profile series, Frei is the equivalent of Freyr http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freyr in Norse mythology. As Freyr is a fertility god, Lylia's blessing by Frei would be another reference to her motherhood. Trivia *Lylia has the same voice actress as Millidia, Sylphide, Richelle and Jessica. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Lylia and Lydia have very similar victory poses. *One of Hrist's Einherjar, which briefly appear in the Hall of Valhalla, is a yellow palette swap of Lylia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIEJu3wchHA&feature=related. Gallery File:VP2 Char-Lylia.jpg|Lylia's victory pose File:1129811-vps illust08.jpg|Lylia with Woltar and Lydia ---- Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female Category:Archer